when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Egrets
"Black Egrets. Yeah. They're a group of men and women who serve under Princess Parasoul while wearing brownish outfits and masks. That only leaves their yellow eye goggles too. They'll be loyal to the royal family that rules over the Canopy Kingdom for years. Darn straightforward. Now they're going to take on against Ms. Chalice, Ruby Ramirez, the Inkwell Isle Girls and the Preschool Girls... including me. Maybe because they're all framed for an assassination attempt on her with some help from the human Cutie Mark Crusaders. Worse still is that Canterlot City residents were being framed for trying to murder the Black Egret members. Now this is why Parasoul's army had to join the New Central Powers..." --Su Ji-Hoon,The Soldiers for Princess Parasoul The Black Egrets are a group of soldiers serving under Princess Parasoul. They wear brownish outfits and a mask leaving only their yellow eye goggles. They are loyal to the royal family and will protect them with their lives. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away,they still serving for Princess Parasoul but they need many advanced weapons and many types of advanced vehicles to defeat Medici Mafia. Also,they are become main armed forces of Parasoul and her younger sister. Thanks to supply of Werman Reich and New Central Powers,they will have new types of supply vehicles and supply weapons that they will sign Treaty of Wernara in under command of Parasoul for become their allies. Soon,they would become new members of New Central Powers that they will support themselves and New Central Powers with can choose Anschluss policy and Anti-Rubyist Policy for new order of New Central Powers but eventually they make new policy for military,people and economy with socials and police department. After Treaty of Wernara,they have new military arsenal and later become the main armed forces lead by two Canopy princesses in a military program. Also,they will even against Ms. Chalice and Inkwell Isle Girls, including Ruby Ramirez and the Preschool Girls, in the request of Princess Parasoul and their members after they and New Central Powers attacked Medici Mafia in membership of New Central Powers Weaponry and Arseral In Skullgirls Game Vehicles * BMW R75 Weapons * MG 42 * MP 40 * StG 44 * Luger P08 (only Parasoul use) Advanced Arseral Vehicles * BMW R1150GS * Ariel W/NG 350 * Matchless G3/L * Willys MB * T17E1 Staghound * LAPV Enok * Sd.Kfz. 234 * ADGZ * Kanonenjagdpanzer * Sturmgeschütz IV * SK-105 Kürassier * Tanque Argentino Mediano * Saurer 4K 4FA * ASCOD * Véhicule Blindé Léger * BMP-23 * Type 96 tank * RG-32 Scout * AMX-30 AuF1 * Leopard 2 * Flakpanzer Gepard * Marder IFV * VCC-80 Dardo * M270 MLRS * AS-90 * FV 214 Conqueror * Eurocopter AS532 Cougar * Agusta A129 Mangusta * AgustaWestland AW139 * Eurocopter Tiger * Eurocopter AS565 Panther * Eurocopter EC725 * Luftret Tornado F3 * Tornado F3 * Lockheed C-6 Airrage (only Molly use) * F-15 S/MTD * ATD-0 * Mirage 2000 * Su-33 Flanker-D * YF-22 Lightning II * MiG-31 Foxhound * Gripen E * Su-24MP Fencer * EA-6B Prowler * GAF-1 Varcolac * Gripen C * A-10A Thunderbolt II * Tornado GR.4 * YR-302 Fregata * F-14B Tomcat * C-47 Black Airborne * Douglas C-47 Skytrain * AT-99 “Scorpion” Gunship * Aerospatiale SA-2 Samson * Dragon Assault Ship * Amplified Mobility Platform Weapons * AMD-65 * Beretta ARX160 * Wunderwaffe DG-2 (only Parasoul use) * FN CAL * TKB-517 * Heckler & Koch G11 * Heckler & Koch G36 * Heckler & Koch HK33 * Heckler & Koch G3 * SIG SG 550 * Beretta Cx4 Storm * Kar 98K * Gewehr 98 * M1 Garand * 7.62 Tkiv 85 * Steyr HS .50 * Blaser R93 Tactical * DSR-Precision DSR-1 * AMT AutoMag III * Beretta M9 * Mauser C96 * FN FNX * Heckler & Koch HK45 * Heckler & Koch P30 * Heckler & Koch MP7 * Schwarzlose Model 1898 * Walther P88 * Brügger & Thomet MP9 * ST Kinetics CPW * Spectre M4 * Heckler & Koch UMP * MAT-49 * Walther MP * KGP-9 * SIG Sauer 200 STR * Benelli M4 * Franchi SPAS-12 * Remington Model 887 * Blaser F3 * Combat Panzerschreck * Combat Mauser M98 * Combat HK33 * Panzerfaust 3 * FIM-92 Stinger * RPO-A Shmel * RPG-29 * M134 Minigun * Rheinmetall MG 3 * Heckler & Koch MG4 * M60 Machine Gun * AKM * M2 Browning * Heckler & Koch GMG * M203 Grenade Launcher * Heckler & Koch HK69A1 * M2 Flamethrower * Flammenwerfer 35 * Knight's Armament Company SR-25 * Heckler & Koch HK417 * Mk 12 Special Purpose Rifle * M39 Enhanced Marksman Rifle * Lahti L-39 * Smith & Wesson Model 686 * Smith & Wesson Model 27 * M1917 revolver * Korth Combat * CARB Base Unit * CARB Submachine Gun * CARB Shotgun Category:Factions Category:Groups Category:Skullgirls Factions Category:Armies Category:Armed Forces